Meve
Blonde |Eyecolor = Green |Race = Human |gender = Female |nationality = |titles = Queen of Lyria and Rivia Princess of Lyria |affiliations = Rivian guerillas |family = House of Raven |partner = Reginald |children = Anséis Villem |relative = Calanthe Foltest |appears_books = |appears_games = |voice = Lucy Black|coa = COA house of raven.png}} (U.S. edition)}} Meve was a queen of Lyria and Rivia and known for her wisdom and beauty. She was also distantly related to King Foltest and Queen Calanthe and maintained a friendship with the former. By she was a widow and had two sons, though she had a rather low opinion on them. When the Second Nilfgaard War broke out and her small realm was conquered, she led guerrillas into many battles wearing her iconic white armor. In one such battle her face was wounded and she was left with disfiguring scars. After the war with Nilfgaardian Empire, she was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty. Biography Born under the House of Raven, Meve was still a Lyrian princess when she married Reginald, the then king of Rivia, making her queen of both Lyria and Rivia,Meet the characters of Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales! a powerful although small kingdom situated right under the kingdom of Aedirn. She had two sons (Villem and Anséis) with her husband, but Reginald unfortunately died in . As her sons were still too young to rule, the council decided to let Meve rule, believing the grieving widow would be easy to control while enemies of the kingdom decided to try and pounce on them while they were weak. Instead, both were met with a forceful command, with Meve leading her army to victory after victory, despite having had no military training herself, and beheading those at home who tried to get in her way. Before the winter even arrived, all her enemies had surrendered. Northern War II During the second war against Nilfgaard in , she, along with King Demavend III of Aedirn, King Vizimir II of Redania, King Henselt of Kaedwen and King Foltest of Temeria had a meeting in Hagge to decide what to do. The topic of the discussion was about the fate of Cintra and their inhabits. Although Ciri, the granddaughter of Queen Calanthe, was considered dead, the monarchs feared that Emhyr, the emperor of Nilfgaard, would marry her, thus becoming the ruler of Cintra. Foltest, Henselt, Vizimir, and Demavend came to the conclusion that the only way to solve the issue was to find Ciri and kill her, although Meve tried to convince the other monarchs to find another option. Fortunately, the plan failed, since Ciri was never found. The same year, when she was returning to Lyria, she was victim or a golpe organized by Count Caldwell and supported by Duke Ardal aep Dahy. Meve was arrested and confined in a tower, while his son Villem was crowned King of Lyria and Rivia, planning to surrender the country to Nilfgaardian troops. Count Caldwell was however sure that this situation wouldn't have lasted long since as Villem would have tried to free her mother soon after; he thus planned to murder Meve by sending his henchmen into her room, but fortunately, the Queen managed to escape the city thanks to the help of Gascon and Reynard Odo. In the meantime, Nilfgaardian Army commanded by Ardal aep Dahy invaded Lyria and Aedirn. Meve and Demavend clashed against Nilfgaardians in the First battle of Aldersberg, which however ended in a terrible defeat for the Northerner monarchs, as the city of Aldersberg was completely burned to the ground and their armies annihilated. One of the most famous battles where she fought was the Battle for the Bridge on the Jaruga, where she drove the Nilfgaardians out of her kingdom. It was here that, erroneously believing Geralt and his company had helped fight back the Nilfgaardians to help her men, she proceeded to knight the witcher, officially making him "Geralt of Rivia" (not realizing he was already using this as his name). One year later, she, along with the other monarchs, signed the Peace of Cintra, ending the senseless war that had brought nothing but death and poverty upon the land. Notes * In , the Temple Quarter gossip says following: "I hear Rivia is ruled by a wise and strong queen. They say she was once beautiful, but she was wounded during the war. Now her face is horribly scarred." * In , Stennis mentions during Chapter II that: "Meve curses your name when she hears it." * She's mentioned in the Dynastic descriptions where, when her distant relative Calanthe was looking for a husband, rumors abounded that Meve and Calanthe had an incestuous relationship going on. However, these appeared to be just rumors. Videos File:GWENT-_Thronebreaker_-_STORY_CAMPAIGN_TEASER Gallery Denis gordeev meve and geralt illustration.jpg|Meve knighting Geralt in (newer Russian edition) Meve by Jana Komarková.png|Meve by Jana Komerková TB_meve_riding.jpeg Gwent cardart northern meve warhammer.png|Meve's War Hammer in Gwent cardart northern meve broadsword.png|Meve's Rivian Broadsword in Gwent cardart northern meve flail.png|Meve's Flail in 15710000 - Meve Ornamental Sword.png |Meve's Ornamental Sword in 15680000 - Meve Sihil (Sharp Bastard).png|Meve's Sihil in 15650000 - Meve Angreni Blade.png|Meve's Angreni Blade in 15610000 - Meve Spear.png|Meve's Spear in Meve_Gwent_avatar.png|Gwent avatar Meve's_sword.jpeg TB meve.png TB_meve_geralt.jpeg|Meve knights Geralt References cs:Meve de:Meve es:Meve fr:Meve it:Meve pl:Meve pt-br:Meve ru:Мэва uk:Мева Category:Humans Category:Monarchs Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Blood and Wine mentioned-only characters Category:Thronebreaker characters Category:Royal family members